Meridians
Meridians are a immortal species native to Ancient Meridianus. The are a species of giant that for the most part appear to be large women with primitive clothing that covers barely covers their bodies. Meridians have lived on Meridia since the beginning of their race, the origins of which is a mystery. It is considered forbidden for Meridians to breed outside of their race. Anatomy Meridians that have been seen tend to be hunters for their tribe and usually appear to be large muscular women. They have insane amounts of physical ability, strength, speed, endurance, etc. Life cycle All Meridian are considered warriors from the day they are born and once they are able to stand and walk, They are taken from the breeders and given to the hunters of the tribe to be trained how to survive the harsh environment of the tropical swamps the Meridian call home. Meridian breeders, shamans, and royalty are taught the ways of their class only if they survive the harsh training of their community and the environment in which they live. There are too many rites of passage to list, but the most notable one is the spirit walk. The Meridian is stripped of their clothing and their weapons and tools and forced to live in the harsh wild of the rainforest until they realize some great wisdom they can share with the community. The duration of this trial is no less than a month. A fair amount of Meridian die on their walk. Religion & Beliefs Meridians worship a technologically advanced race that caused its own destruction, Leaving behind a single survivor who the Meridians consider to be a goddess. They also worship the elements on a primitive level, Not knowing much of the actual gods those elements are represented by but offering them great respect regardless. Notable Classes * Meridian Hunters '''-These are all Meridians that do not fall into the classes below. They make up the bulk of the Meridian population. * '''Meridian Breeders - These beings have male genitalia on their lower body and are the mothers and caregivers of their tribes. * Meridian Shamans - These are those rare Meridians who have been blessed by the gods of the elements with elemental magic, but do not possess physical abilities on the same scale as Meridian royalty. * Meridian Elders - Elders are treated like royalty regardless of the circumstances of their birth and their wisdom serves to council Meridian royalty. * Meridian Royalty - The 'royal' members are the guardians of their tribes customs, leading their people according to Meridian customs and beliefs. They are born more powerful than the rest of their people and usually have elemental abilities. Subspecies Subspecies are extremely rare, Meridian Shamans and Hybrids fall under subspecies. Hybrids Hybrids should not exist because Meridian culture considers it forbidden to breed outside of their own race. Though it is not unheard of, The offender would likely be an exile of the race that somehow managed to survive the harsh environment of ancient meridia. Should the child or the parent be discovered by the Meridians, They would kill them both for the transgressions against the strict rules of their own people. Magic Magic is rare outside of the royal class among the Meridians, Their abilities are mostly physical. Magic usually shows itself in the form of elementalists, Who are considered shamans among their tribe. Those who do develop elemental power are taught from a young age to use those gifts to serve their tribe. They are usually assigned to work directly under Meridian Royalty. Category:Humanoid